starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Drone
The drone is the zerg worker unit. Overview ]] Drones stem from the savage gashyrr wasps of Eldersthine, absorbed into the Zerg Swarm to serve as resource gatherers. Over time they became drones, engineered with the larvae's ability to break down their own genetic coding and transform themselves into rudimentary zerg structures. A transforming drone needs creep to provide nourishment and mass to support its new form.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Earlier evolutions of the drone had more vibrant coloration and increased aggression reflexes that gradually disappeared from the population in the following years. While the gashyrr wasps possessed the ability to fly, drones do not possess such an ability, the wasps' wings and legs becoming fleshy, webbed membranes that keep drones steady while in motion. Drones move by hovering above the ground using a float bladder (factoring this in, a drone stands nearly as tall as a terran wearing CMC armor).Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. This peculiar organ emits a low-frequency energy field that disrupts gravity around the drone. The creature then "swims" through the air by undulating its body and using some of the excess energy as a means of propulsion. Dedicated analysis by Terran Dominion scientists has revealed that the aforementioned membrane is capable of expanding rapidly with a proper source of nourishment (e.g. creep). However, the gashyrr wasps' worker caste's ability to secrete compound B-5801 was maintained in a sense through genetic trimming and manipulation, allowing the drones themselves to become the biological focus of zerg structures.2014-07-31, Drone: Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-07 Drones are very malleable, and even when they hatch among dangerous objects like rusted terran rubble, the drone's flesh will adapt to assimilate the foreign materials into its body. Leviathan Brood drones possess fin rays and spikes, in a bid to discourage potential attackers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Like the larva, drones are controlled by overlords who monitor their progress. Drones are usually single-minded about their tasks, diligently working through even raging combat. The drone's pincers are a minor evolution of those possessed by larvae, which gives them the ability to clamp and transport objects. The osseous tissue hardens through the pupation cycle, and its density allows drones to cut mineral crystals with ease, or defend themselves in a pinch. Dominion marines have been known to engage in drone punting competitions. Drones enslaved by the Cerberus Program had their nervous system replaced with cybernetic technology, enabling full musculoskeletal control of the specimens. Drones possess limited combat ability, but in a swarm, they can present a significant threat, attacking with claws and spines. Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Drone (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost The drone was present in StarCraft: Ghost's single-player mode. Nova could mentally control a drone in order to "infest" a computer terminal, then use the terminal to control objects such as a robotic arm.Christian Nutt. 2003-04-13. StarCraft: Ghost (PS2) Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-29. StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Drone (StarCraft II). Heroes of the Storm In an old development build of Heroes of the Storm, drones could be spawned by Zagara.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Known Drones *Drone (Unity of Races) Notes According to the order of events in the StarCraft manual, drones were utilized by the zerg before the Swarm left Zerus, in spite of the manual later saying they were assimilated from the gashyrr wasps of the planet Eldersthine.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. References Category:Workers Category:Swarm zerg breeds